FGN/New Super Mario Bros. Duel
These are the reviews for New Super Mario Bros. Duel. EEA Inc. ''Rank: C': Mutual Now, I have to say, New Super Mario Bros. Duel was cool in the unique list characters, but the game is almost identical to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. I can't say it's bad, but it's just to plain. There isn't really anything that makes it stand out. Although I still think the character list is good, I've noticed that characters have to been taken from other games. For example: Sonic and Maria from New Super Mario Bros. Omega, Goombario, Geno, and Assist Luma from Super Mario World: Wii, and Donkey Kong from Super Mario Bros. 2010, leaving Toadsworth the only new one. The characters that I though were cool were the bosses and enemies. Pillow enemies sound cool and some of the new boss, such as Boshi fit in just fine. But still, It's a Mario sidescroller, so I'd buy it for sure. It's not finished, so I can't give a full review yet. GamerX Inc. ''Rank': '''C-': Okay'' While I admit there are a few interesting characters, overall the game isn't all that exiting or original. It's not a horrible game, it's just not a great game. Icey Inc. ''Rank: C+: Decent'' There's a couple of good characters, but a couple takin' from other games. Now Toadsworth is the only new one, duh. It's not a fail, not a bad game, not a good game, etc.. I know some people are giving this a C, but I agree with them. Instead of plain C and C-, I give it a C+ HalerN Inc. ''Rank: B': Awesome I say a pretty great game. There is not much detailed first paragraph. I have to agree with EEA Inc. on the enemies. There is some interesting characters. Okay, the power ups. The best thing is there are great stuff like the Ball Mushroom. And, the nicest thing is the Bomb Suit from SMWWii. The transformations are meh. All you have put is the transformations, not even the descriptions. I also think you should make another power up. Now, for the NPC's, it's a short list, but there are a few interesting NPC's, especially Pauline. Toad NSMB artwork was like meh to add. And Toadette's artwork is from every NSMB games that have that Toadette artwork. I've never saw color-links and background colors on an NSMB section before. The Daisy description was short. There are pretty good rools. Such as Daisy being trapped in an enemy course is fine. Toad and Toadette both also have good rools. The NPC's are very interesting. For the worlds, I say they are meh, but they are pretty good. Next is the items. The best things are the Blue Coin, Yellow Coin, and the Daisy Balloon. They are pretty cool and meh. And, you forgot about the power stars. Oh well, you don't need to add power stars if you don't want them to be in this game. Next are the enemies and bosses. The bosses where cooler, especially Boshi. There are cool enemies, such as pillow enemies, and a Disguised Monty Mole. The #2 one is in the bosses section. Now for the gallery, you need a logo. I usually don't make logos, but I've made a logo for Fantendo Kart DS. Maybe you should add a Disguised Birdo as an enemy too. For the bosses, Giga Bowser was a great idea to add, but meh. Next are the Guides and Cheats. They are overly great, and the best thing is Bowser saying, "MARIOOOOOOO!!!!!!" That was very funny. For the guide, it is pretty great, but it's a small article; and it needs to be expanded later on. It looks interesting though. Okay, the gameplay. It is cool. Like, "you can also set down the sound to stereo or mono." That's very cool; much advice is pretty good. Also, the first paragraph of the gameplay is great. Last is the story. It's nice and expanded. It is great when Mario, Luigi, Peach and the Toads have a celebration with a chocolate cake. It looks like it's a birthday; as Bowser tried to kidnap Peach when Peach tried to make stuff some whatever hard. This game needs to be expanded, but it's still great. So I'll just give it a '''B. Category:Fantendo Games Network